Our
by annpui
Summary: Kumpulan drabble(?) absurd KiKuro. Hope You like it ;D


**Warning: Shoai. Genre campur. Possible Typo(s). OOC, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam karakternya bang Tadatoshi.**

**Happy reading reader ;D**

* * *

**Our**

**By annpui**

* * *

**1.**

_A for Acting._

**From: Kurokocchi Baby~**

**Subject: Tolong Kise-kun.**

**Kise-kun bisakah kau datang ke Maji Burger Sekarang? Kita akan memainkan sebuah drama dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Haizaki menyeretku paksa padahal aku ingin pulang.**

**.**

Kise memacu kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan wajah super panik iya membuka pintu Maji Burger keras, membuat mata semua orang langsung tertuju padanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok pria mungil—menurutnya Kuroko itu mungil—yang kini membutuhkan pertolongan.

Selang dua meja dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menemukan kepala biru yang ia cari bersama seseorang dengan kepala abu.

Lagi, masih dengan wajah super paniknya ia mendekat ke arah mereka, dengan kaki menyentak lantai keramik kuat.

"Kurokocchi gawat!" kepala abu dan kepala biru menoleh kearahnya. Tangan kanannya menyeka keringat di dahi. "Nenekmu Kurokocchi nenekmu..."

Mendengar nama neneknya dipanggil Kuroko membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berdiri kaget. "Nenekku kenapa Kise-kun?"

"Nenekmu ditabrak sepeda!" kini Kise menutupi wajanya menggunakan dua tangan, mendramatisir keadaan.

"Apa? Nenekku yang selama ini menjagaku? Mengasihaniku? Merawatku? Membesarkanku? Ditabrak sepeda?" Kuroko berucap datar, sangat datar. "Bawa aku Kise-kun... bawa aku."

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua pergi dari hadapan Haizaki yang masih mencerna kejadiaan luarbiasa yang baru saja berlalu.

—ah ngomong-ngomong Kise-Kuroko akting kalian luarbiasa buruk dan sepertinya kalian bakal kualat.

* * *

**2.**

_B for __Barbie._

Siang itu Kise dan Kuroko kedatangan tamu satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan yang sangat imut. Kise begitu senang bisa mendapatkan tamu yang manis-manis dirumahnya.

Aida Riko—nama anak perempuan tamu mereka—mengajak Kise beserta Kuroko bergabung dalam permainan Barbienya. Kuroko yang tidak mau berusaha mengelak dengan alasan akan membuat makan siang untuk mereka berempat. Teman Aida—Hyuuga Junpei—mau tidak mau harus ambil bagian, sedangkan Kise menolaknya langsung dengan dalih tidak jago bermain Barbie.

Kise memperhatikan kedua tamunya yang sedang asik bermain Barbie, dan entah mengapa rasanya tangannya gatal ingin menyambar Barbie ditangan Hyuuga ketika melihat anak laki-laki menggerakan bonekanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Maklum prinsip Kise adalah mengerjakan segala sesuatu haruslah dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hyuuga-chan bukan begitu cara bermain Barbie yang benar" ucap Kise sambil menyambar Barbie ditangan Hyuuga, "Sini aku Tunjukan, perhatikan baik-baik jangan berkedip"

.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_  
_._

Kuroko yang sedang menenteng nampan berisi empat gelas teh oolong mengernyit ngeri memandang Kise yang sedang mempraktekan—bagaimana cara bermain Barbie yang baik dan benar—dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hyuuga mengucek matanya berharap apa yang dilakukan _kakak tetangga sebelah_-nya hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Aida malah melongo takjub melihat Kise.

"Keren..." ucapnya.

* * *

**3.**

_C for Cabul._

Puisi Kise Ryouta, 1—_Porselen itu putih. Putih itu kulit Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi itu lembut. Lembut itu badannya. Badannya asik untuk disentuh. Sentuh itu tiap malam aku menyentuhnya..._

**Crot! mimisan**—Kuroko berbisik pelan dari arah belakangnya.

"Kise-kun cabul. Mati."

"Maaf Kurokocchi!"

* * *

**4**.

_D for Demi._

Demi Kuroko, Kise rela melakukan apapun. Demi Kuroko, apa yang tidak. Demi Kuroko, uang seribu yen pun bagai seratus yen. Demi Kuroko, Kise rela bangun tiap hari membuatkan bekal untuknya. Demi Kuroko, Vanilla Shake akan selalu ia berikan tiap hari. Demi Kuroko, menyemir sepatu milik kepala biru itu adalah perkara mudah. Demi Kuroko makan enak, Kise rela hanya makan sepotong roti. Demi Kuroko, membawakan tas si mungil agar tidak lelah merupakan kebahagian tersendiri. Semua demi Kuroko—

"Hei Kise, kau sekarang jadi babunya Tetsu?"

—Ah, semua demi Kuroko jadi babupun Kise rela.

* * *

**5.**

_E for Eyes._

Puisi Kise, 2—_matamu mengalihkan duniaku._

Puisi Kuroko, 1—_tapi matamu tidak mengalihkan duniaku_.

—How poor You are Kise.

* * *

**7.**

_F for Fine!_

"Kise-kun kalau kau tidak mengaku salah kepada Midorima-kun karena telah memakan snacknya kita putus."

"Fine!"

Dan, malamnya Kise Ryouta menangis sesegukan di bantal.

* * *

**8.**

_G for Gendut._

Akhir-akhir ini Kise Ryouta punya permasalahan dengan perutnya yang gendut. Terang saja kerjaannya selama liburan hanya makan-tidur-makan-tidur, Kuroko dibuat risih karenanya. Bayangkan saja seorang model dengan perut gendut? _Hell no!_

"Kise-kun, kecilkan perutmu itu."

"Tidak mau," ia menselonjorkan kakinya di sofa. "Kau tau Kurokocchi semua harapan, cita-cita, dan cintaku tertimbun disini." Tangannya memukul-mukul perut gendutnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi _'dung-dung'_, "Jadi selama semua itu belum terkabul maka aku tidak mau mengecilkan perutku. Terutama timbunan cinta ini ssu~"

"Timbunan cinta siapa Kise-kun?"

"Kau Kurokocchi kau..."

* * *

**9.**

_H for Heal._

Kadang Kise merasa keheranan apakah Kuroko itu adalah seorang malaikat?—berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang dirasanya—karena begitu ia melihat pria biru muda itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya, hatinya yang terasa nyeri seolah hilang lenyap tak berbekas.

* * *

**10.**

_I for Idaman._

Kuroko tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah pria idaman semua wanita. Tapi, Kuroko juga tahu bahwa dirinya dalah pria idaman Kise Ryouta **Selama**nya.

* * *

_**11.**_

_J for Jenius._

Kise Ryouta jenius dalam hal menirukan gerawakan lawan. Namun, tidak cukup jenius untuk mencuri hati Kuroko.

* * *

**12.**

_K for kartun._

"Wah anime Ghost at School kangennya," seru Kise didepan televisi, "waktu aku masih bocah dulu ya tiap hari aku pasti nonton loh ssu~ tanpa terlewat satu episodepun."

"Iya aku juga suka nonton, Hajimenya ganteng."

"Ganteng aku kemana-mana kali," Kise memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya sendiri berkata ganteng kepada orang selain dirinya. "Dan oh! kau tau Kurokocchi aku paling suka _Ending song_nya"

"Oh yang liriknya I miss You, I need You, seksi seksi itu?"

"Iya itu! Aku nyanyikan ya."

.

_Ilusi dari langit senja di dunia sana  
I miss You I miss you  
I need You I need you  
Seksi seksi_

_._

Kuroko melotot horror menatap Kise yang sedang bergoyang patah-patah mengikuti irama musik ditelevisi.

—hari ini satu pelajaran untuknya, jangan pernah membiarkan Kise Ryouta menonton film favoritnya dimasa kecil.

* * *

_**13.**_

_L for Love._

Mungkin banyak yang mengira cinta Kise itu bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang nyatanya tidak. Cinta Kise Ryouta bersambut tangan. Selamat.

* * *

_**14.**_

_M for _for Mabuk.

Kuroko Tetsuya paling tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Cukup dengan 3 kaleng bir maka dalam sekejap ia akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya. Dan Kise sering sekali menghasut Kuroko untuk menenggak bir sebanyak-banyak agar ia bisa bermanja—lebih tepatnya menjamah—Kuroko yang berada diambang batas kesadaran.

Berbeda dengan Kise Ryouta, ia tidak akan gentar bila ditodong bir sebanyaknya apapun, baginya bir sama dengan air putih biasa.

"Sudah cukup Kise-kun aku tidak kuat lagi."

Kuroko merangkak menjauhi Kise yang sedang berusaha mencekoki dirinya dengan sake.

"Ayolah Kurokocchi, kau baru minum 2 gelas."

"Pokoknya tidak. Kau sih enak tidak ada yang membuatmu mabuk."

Kise terdiam, menaruh jemarinya didagu seolah sedang berpikir lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Ada kok yang bisa membuatku mabuk"

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Cintamu." ucap Kise sambil menelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya dibuat se-_unyu _mungkin.

"Kise-kun. Mati sana."

"Hidoi ssu!"

—sebut Kise Ryouta si raja gagal gombal.

* * *

**15.**

N for Nerd.

Bagi Kise, Kurokocchinya yang seorang nerd itu seksi.

—ketika cinta datang maka semua akan menjadi indah.

* * *

**16.**

_O for OneDirection._

Mata Kuroko sesekali melirik heran kearah Kise yang sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah nada lagu. Kuroko penasaran bukan main ketika Kise datang dengan menjinjing sebuah gitar akustik dan berkata bahwa ia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!"

Seru Kise tiba-tiba yang hampir saja membuat gelas yang sedang dicuci Kuroko terjatuh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau boyband One Direction?"

"Tau, ada apa?"

"Lihat aku Kurokocchi, aku bisa menyanyi sekeren mereka."

Kise mulai menggenjreng senar gitarnya dengan tempo yang sangat berantakan—menurut Kuroko, dan mulai bernyanyi.

Hening.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah mirip personil One Direction kan ssu?"

"Ya. Tapi KW-100nya."

—mari sebut Kuroko si raja Tega.

* * *

**17.**

_P for Perubahan._

Hari ini Kise sedang melakukan perubahan diri secara besar-besaran. Mari tengok helaian rambut pirangnya yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi biru dongker.

"Kise-kun apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?"

"Mengecatnya ssu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ramalan oha-asa bilang Aquarius lebih cocok dengan Virgo daripada Gemini. Jadi... aku—"

Perkataannya terhenti dengan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik mengikuti pria berperawakan kecil di depannya menuju kamar mandi. Selembar handuk biru langit mendarat diatas kepala kuninganya.

"Kise-kun aku menyukaimu apa adanya, tidak perlu berubah menjadi orang lain."

—hari ini rasa cinta Kise bertambah seratus persen daripada biasanya.

* * *

**End(?)**

* * *

**A/N: Saya ucapkan kepada readercchy yang sudah membaca fic ini hingga selesai~ saya lagi mentok ide buat fic scheme jadi bikin kumpulan drabble(?) absurd ini eh taunya mentok juga sampai huruf P XD. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih ssu~**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


End file.
